The Greatest Mystery
by Koorino Megumi
Summary: Kurogane and Mokona are left alone in charge of dinner, and Kurogane's cooking plans are a bit different than expected...


**The Greatest Mystery  
By: Koorino Megumi**

_This was written at the request of my dear friend Jchan and is therefore somewhat her fault. No spoilers, just good fun!_

* * *

"Food! Food!" Mokona sang as it entered the kitchen of the house where they were staying. 

Kurogane, arms folded across his chest, followed behind it. "Hmph."

"What will Kurogane cook for Mokona?" the creature asked, bouncing itself up onto a counter.

"Who said I was going to cook for you!?"

Mokona stopped cold, tears immediately seeping from its eyes as it flailed its tiny arms. "Everyone else is out looking for the feather, and they said, 'Make whatever you want!' but Mokona's hands are too small to cook."

The ninja grumbled, sighing and beginning to rummage through the cabinets. "I am _not_ a cook. If that magician says one word..."

"Yay, food! Food, food, it's so good!"

"Shut up, white manjuu!"

"Food, food, it's so... Oooooh!" Mokona trailed off abruptly, hopping across the counter to get a closer look as Kurogane pulled an odd contraption out of a large cabinet, setting it on the counter in front of him. It was large and round, like some sort of mini barrel with a handled lid on the top. Mokona began walking around it in a circle, examining it curiously.

An evil glint appeared in Kurogane's eyes. "Do you want to see how it works?" he asked.

Mokona was oblivious to any treachery and only nodded furiously.

Kurogane smirked and removed the lid, gesturing at the barrel-like contraption. "Take a look."

Eager to see the inner workings of this odd cooking-thing, Mokona gave a light hop and landed on the rim, leaning over to look inside.

"Gotcha!" In an instant, Kurogane had hit the creature from behind, sending it tumbling inside. He replaced the lid. "Now I can steam you properly, white manjuu!"

From within the bamboo steamer, Mokona began to cry. "Waaah, Kurorin is so mean! Wait until Mokona tells Fye!"

Kurogane was too busy laughing, hands on his hips as he gloated over his success. He quickly moved to start the steamer.

"Kurogane-san? What are you making?"

His laughter cut off abruptly, however, as the princess entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily and fighting back a yawn.

"Princess? When did you wake up?" Kurogane asked unthinkingly, eyes wide as he stepped in front of the bamboo steamer, putting a hand on it to hold the lid tightly shut, hoping to muffle any noise from inside.

"Just now," Sakura replied obliviously. "Have I been asleep for long? Where are Syaoran-kun and the others?"

"Scouting the town. I was...just making dinner. Don't tell that magician." Kurogane twitched. "You should go lie down while you wait," he suggested hopefully.

The princess shook her head. "That's very kind, Kurogane-san, but I would like to wait here. I don't want to fall asleep again and miss...miss everyone coming back." Her cheeks colored slightly.

"Tch," Kurogane mumbled, trying to think of what he could do now.

Meanwhile, the noises from the bamboo steamer were becoming progressively louder and more insistent. And then, without warning, the lid flew up in a whirlwind of air, slamming into the ceiling before it fell back to the floor. Both Kurogane and the princess were left staring.

Mokona came flying out of the steamer, clearing half the room in one massive leap and burying himself in Sakura's chest as she caught him in her arms.

"Kurotan is so horrible!" it wailed, "He was going to _eat_ Mokona!"

Kurogane's gaze was murderous, but he could say nothing in the presence of the princess. He turned away from the two, gathering up the lid and searching for some rice so he could use the steamer properly.

"It's okay now, Mokona," Sakura was assuring the creature, "You're safe."

"Yay!" Mokona declared, nuzzling the princess. She laughed and smiled.

Meanwhile, Kurogane stormed around the kitchen preparing food. He had been thwarted this time, but next time he would succeed! Next time, he would finally answer the most pressing question of all--

Just what _is_ Mokona made of?


End file.
